


partners in crime

by wildcardoriginal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrid Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcardoriginal/pseuds/wildcardoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted under my pseud mixedinspirations :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zmalikd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmalikd/gifts).



> originally posted under my pseud mixedinspirations :)

Louis was feeling a bit proud of himself because he was able to cook without his tail getting itself in trouble (because his tail always causes the trouble). He smiled down at the tray he was carrying. He also felt a bit cheesy doing this for Zayn (he wasn’t one for doing sweet gestures like this because he was mostly at the receiving end of it). He remembered saying that he won’t be like other fools who goes through weird lengths just to make their loved ones smile. As cheesy as it may sound, it all changed when he met Zayn. He still believed that making overly grand gestures is slightly uncalled for but he wasn’t totally against them as he used to be. Louis decided to do this today because today was a special day. It was their special day. One year was a milestone and if Louis was being honest with himself, when they started out, Louis was afraid that Zayn will up and leave at some point but the younger lad was still there.

Louis pushed the door open with his hip, carrying the breakfast tray carefully inside, his tail nudging the door closed. He gently placed it on the table before climbing on the bed. He propped himself up, looking at Zayn who was still fast asleep, willing him to wake up. Louis had to admit Zayn looked adorable with his eyeglasses perched on his nose and a book lying on his chest. He must have fallen asleep while reading. He took the book and placed it on the bedside table. Louis waited a few minutes for Zayn to wake up on his own but he was getting bored and the breakfast he prepared was getting cold.

Louis moved up the bed, moving just a little bit too much. He slowly trailed his tail up his boyfriend’s body. He slowly trailed his tail up Zayn’s arm, causing the dark haired lad’s eyebrows to furrow slightly as he swiped his hand over it. Louis’ tail moved up to Zayn’s face, letting the fur touch the younger lad’s skin. Louis bit his lower lip as Zayn whined a little his hand flying up to his face, scratching where Louis’ tail touched. Zayn was still asleep or so Louis thought he was. The next phase to Louis’ plan was to dislodge Zayn’s eyeglasses off his nose. His tail hovered over his boyfriend’s face, slowly moving towards it until a hand came up to hold Louis’ tail before it even touched Zayn’s face again. “What are you doing?” Zayn asked, his voice rough from sleeping. Zayn still had his eyes closed though.

“Trying to wake you.” Louis said, turning to lie on his stomach, Zayn had Louis’ tail pressed on his chest while he stroked it gently. He reached up to take Zayn’s glasses and put it on himself. Zayn yawned before opening his eyes to look at his hybrid boyfriend. “Morning.”

“What time is it?” Zayn asked, letting go of the tail to wrap his arms around its owner. “Its so early.”

Louis scoffed, pinching one of Zayn’s cheeks. “It’s already 10 am.” Louis informed him.

“I told you it’s too early.” Zayn yawned again. He leaned closer to give Louis an eskimo kiss. Zayn pulled away, lying back down, his eyes closed again. He nuzzled his nose in Louis’ hair, breathing him in. Zayn smiled as the familiar scent hit him. Louis’ sweet and addictive scent but it wasn’t alone. It wasn’t exactly bad but it wasn’t usually there. “Why do you smell like butter?” Zayn asked when he identified it.

“Oh, yeah!” Louis scrambled to get up, pushing himself up. Zayn opened his eyes, scratching the back of his head as he sat up. Louis slowly carried towards the bed. “I made us breakfast!” If Zayn’s smile was anything to get by, he was successful in surprising his boyfriend. He placed it infront of Zayn before jumping up, bumping his shoulder with the younger lad’s. Zayn took off his glasses on Louis and pecked his lips. Louis sat down, his tail curling around Zayn.

They had a perfectly normal meal. Louis using his tail to accidentally make Zayn spill anything on himself, Zayn trying to keep Louis’ tail curled around him trying not to spill anything on him or Louis. “Stop it.” Zayn chuckled, when Louis’ tail gently trailed up his arm again while he was drinking. “I’m going to spill this on our bed.” Louis was miffed that Zayn didn’t seem to remember their anniversary. It was their first anniversary. He should have remembered that, right?

When Zayn was finished cleaning up, they were back in bed. Louis lying on Zayn’s chest, reading with Zayn while Zayn read over his shoulder. The younger boy’s fingers were buried in Louis’ hair, stroking it gently. “Turn?” Louis yawned, nestling further in Zayn’s chest. Louis didn’t wait for an answer though, he turned the page and a necklace. to be accurate, there were two chains connected by two pendants that made a whole heart fell down on the page. Louis’ eyebrows furrowed as he reached up to take the accessories off the book. He sat up, feeling Zayn draping himself on his back. “What… oh my god, you’re such a dork.” Louis said, biting his lip to keep him from smiling.

It was one of those things that Louis often saw in Pinterest and sometimes tumblr. It was a heart shaped pendant with ‘Partners in Crime’ on it. “Happy Anniversary, Love.” Zayn kissed his shoulder. “Didn’t think that I’d forget, did you?” Louis could feel the smile forming against his shoulder. He turned around and pecked his lips, smiling like the sun.

“I did, actually.” Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn, his tail caressing the younger boy’s face. Zayn hummed, turning the pendant around. Two dates were engraved on the back, one of it, was their anniversary and another one that Louis didn’t remember having any significance to him or their relationship. “What’s on May 17rh?” Louis asked, looking up at him.

"Actually it’s more of a special date to me.” Zayn told him, holding his hand. “It was the first time we saw each other. You were in the office with Liam, you were discussing something before we came in, and you didn’t talk to us, just kept your head low…”

“And you kept staring at me.” Louis giggled. “I thought you saw me as a genetic mishap or something.”

“Quite the opposite.” Zayn told him.

“I can’t believe you still remember that.” Louis said, nipping at Zayn’s collar bone.

“It was the start of forever with you.” Zayn told him, poking Louis’ side. Louis rolled his eyes, as much as his head wanted to contest Zayn’s statement, he didn’t have the heart to do it because he, himself hoped that they were forever. He believed that Zayn and he will be forever if the Gods were on their side. Louis’ tail curled around Zayn, keeping him close, hoping that it’ll always be like this.


End file.
